xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Heart-to-Heart (XC1)
Similar to Private Actions in Star Ocean games, Heart-To-Heart is an interaction between two playable characters. Depending on dialog choices, you can either increase or decrease the affinity between the involved characters. Heart-To-Hearts also help build 'character development' in the game's storyline. There are 3 Heart-To-Heart's locations for each pair of playable characters, resulting in a total of 63 Heart-To-Heart's. Locations |- Area Location Characters Affinity Required Best Answers Colony 9 Outlook Park *Fiora *Shulk Yellow Hexagon *"You and Dunban." *"Kind of." Colony 9 Agora Shore *Reyn *Sharla Purple Flower *"Do you wanna go back there?" *"Don't be so hard on yourself!" Colony 9 Tephra Cave Entrance *Shulk *Reyn Green Square *"When we had that big fight?" *"Of course." Colony 9 Mechon Wreckage Site *Sharla *Riki Purple Flower *This is unusual for you, Riki. *No, Riki, that’s not true. Colony 9 Cylinder Hangar *Reyn *Melia Purple Flower *I am saying exactly that. *If there were any survivors? Colony 9 Residential District *Reyn *Dunban Pink Heart *"I'm being quite serious" *"I see you share my view" Colony 9 Dunban's House *Fiora *Reyn Green Square *"Of course I want some!" *"So...uh... when can we eat?" Tephra Cave Spring of Grief *Riki *Dunban Purple Flower *"Riki tell Dundun." *"Riki surrenders!" Tephra Cave Kneecap Hill *Reyn *Fiora Pink Heart *? *? Tephra Cave Bone Corridor *Shulk *Reyn Purple Flower *"You’re scared of spiders!" *""I played a prank on you." Bionis' Leg Refugee Camp *Reyn *Sharla Green Square *"You, by a whisker." *"You have... dignified qualities." |- Bionis' Leg Refugee Camp (outside) *Dunban *Reyn Green Square *??? *Hope kept her going Bionis' Leg Believer's Paradise *Shulk *Dunban Purple Flower *"Of course I'm interested." *"Oh! I know!" Bionis' Leg Rho Oasis *Dunban *Sharla Pink Heart *Did something bad happen? *Was it important to her. Bionis' Leg Raguel Bridge North *Shulk *Sharla Green Square *I wish I had it. *You can save someone’s life. Colony 6 West of Main Entrance *Shulk *Dunban Pink Heart *"It's because you're Dunban." *"Strength of the heart." Colony 6 Pod Depot *Reyn *Dunban Purple Flower *"Well, I was glad you came back." *"I know how you feel." Colony 6 Freight Elevator *Shulk *Reyn Pink Heart *"Could’ve been veeery different." *"You’re not wrong." Colony 6 Turret at Hope Farm *Dunban *Sharla Purple Flower *"It hardly even bothers me now." *"I have no regrets." Colony 6 Ridge at Hope Farm *Fiora *Dunban Purple flower *"It makes me sad." *"It must have been really tough." Colony 6 Special level 5 building *Shulk *Sharla ? *"A safe haven for everyone, huh?" *"Because it’s everyone’s dream." Colony 6 Park *Fiora *Riki Purple flower *? *? Ether Mine Mining Base *Shulk *Sharla Purple Flower *"It's a beautiful watch." *"I can fix it!" Ether Mine Central Terminal *Reyn *Sharla ? *"Sounds like fun!" *"Gadolt would just be a friend." Satorl Marsh Zandania Waterfall *Shulk *Dunban Green Square *"Really? Interesting." *"Will it ever run out?" Satorl Marsh Sororal Statues *Dunban *Melia Purple Flower *That seems fitting. *A half-Homs like you? Satorl Marsh Crown Tree *Sharla *Riki Pink Heart *"I'm not suprised." *"Oh dear! Why not?" Bionis' Interior South of Spiral Nerve Tower *Fiora *Sharla Pink Heart *? *? Bionis' Interior West of Terminal Nerve Tower *Riki *Melia Pink Heart *? *? Makna Forest Sparkling Pool *Sharla *Melia Green Square *"You may be correct." *"Are you sure?!" Makna Forest Agni Tablet *Shulk *Melia Green Square *"What’s wrong?" *"They sound like great people." Frontier Village Pollen Works *Shulk *Riki Green Square *"Because it's not made of metal?" *"That's very resourceful of you!" Frontier Village Contemplation Terrace *Dunban *Melia Green Square *"I'll be honest... Not really." *"As all wise rulers do." Frontier Village Prophecy Hut *Riki *Melia Green Square *"They're delivered from on high?" *"You mean... You?" Frontier Village Nopon Tower *Fiora *Melia Purple Flower *"OK. I’ll tell you." *"No, nothing in particular." Frontier Village Riki's House *Dunban *Riki Pink Heart *? *? Frontier Village 7F West of Mysterious Sanctuary *Fiora *Sharla Purple Flower *"You mean... Shulk?" *"Reyn said that?" Frontier Village Apex Lake *Dunban *Melia Green Square *"I’ll be honest... Not really." *"As all wise rulers do." Eryth Sea Hovering Reef 2 *Sharla *Riki Green Square *"I like flowers too." *"She'd be so happy!" Eryth Sea Syrath Lighthouse *Fiora *Riki Pink Heart *? *? Eryth Sea Ether Plant *Dunban *Sharla Green Square *"I-I’d love to, thank you..." *"But the thought is still nice." Eryth Sea Sleeping Dragon Isle *Riki *Reyn Green Square *"But Riki just see one!" *"Riki want five for himself!" Alcamoth SE of Fountain of Hope *Fiora *Dunban Green Square *"I could get used to it too." *"You worry too much." Alcamoth West of Melfica Road *Sharla *Melia Purple Flower *"Of course I do!" *"Yes, I do." Alcamoth Ascension Hall *Fiora *Riki Green Square *"Forefathers were important?" *"Make Weapons! Fight Dinobeast!" Alcamoth Imperial Villa *Melia *Fiora ? *"Thanks!" *"So it’s not just me then..." Alcamoth Sky Terrace *Reyn *Melia Pink Heart *? *? Alcamoth Audience Chamber *Shulk *Melia Purple Flower *"It’s not a bad thing." *"Nothing would change." High Entia Tomb Valley of Emperors *Reyn *Melia Green Square *"Let's go and take a look." *"Mind sharing it with us?" Valak Mountain Harict Chapel *Riki *Dunban Green Square *"Ghosts are here." *"Dundun know what ghost is?" Valak Mountain Jakt Geyser *Shulk *Riki Purple Flower *"Not too hot, not too cold!" *"Shulk jump in water too!" Valak Mountain War God Statue (La Luz Church) *Reyn *Fiora Purple Flower *"I’m with you. It’s strange." *"That sounds like a great idea!" Fallen Arm Ether Light *Fiora *Sharla Green Square *"Thanks... I think." *"I don’t think he’s changed." Fallen Arm Junks *Fiora *Dunban Pink Heart *? *? Fallen Arm Digit 1 *Fiora *Melia Pink Heart *? *? Fallen Arm Black Wreckage *Dunban *Melia Pink Heart *"We are comrads-in-arms." *"I know the truth." Fallen Arm Silver Wreckage *Shulk *Fiora Purple Flower *"Never mind. It’s fine." *"OK. Here I go." Fallen Arm Inlet Beach *Riki *Melia Purple Flower *"Most intriguing." *"But how will you catch it?" Fallen Arm Distant Fingertip *Shulk *Riki Pink Heart *? *? Prison Island Gondorl Cathedral *Shulk *Fiora Pink Heart *? *? Prison Island Gravina Bridge *Sharla *Melia Pink Heart *? *? Prison Island Empty Throne *Reyn *Riki Pink Heart *? *? Category:Walkthrough Category:Bionis' Leg